neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Nepgear
"The little sister of Planeptune's CPU, Purple Heart. Unlike her big sister, she's very well-behaved and studious."~ ''Online description The main protagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 and younger sister of Neptune. She fights alongside the Hearts against CFW Magic but is defeated by CFW Judge. Thanks to Compa and IF, she is able to escape but at the cost of leaving the others behind. It is up to her and the other CPU Candidates to stop ASIC and save the Hearts. Nepgear ~Appearance~ ~Personality~ Purple Sister ~Appearance~ ~Personality~ Story The Begining of the End Purple Sister watches the CPUs defeat against CFW Magic in shock and begs for CFW Magic to stop right before she is captured along with CPUs. Three years later, Compa and IF arrive and attempt to free them but they are stopped by CFW Judge. IF tries to hold CFW Judge while Compa goes to free the goddesses. Compa is only able to free Purple Sister before they are forced to fight help a weakened IF. Their efforts prove futile as CFW Judge is far too powerful for them. Desperate, Purple Sister uses the power of the Sharicite to temporarily blind CFW Judge so that they may escape, and immediately passes out afterwards. Chapter 1: Divine Oratorio 'Planeptune' Nepgear finally wakes up after days of sleeping and is greeted by Compa, IF, and Histoire. Histoire apologizes to her for sending her out on a 'fools errand', but Nepgear insists that she just wasn't strong enough. Histoire then asks her to recall the events three years ago in the Gamindustri Graveyard. After Nepgear explains, Compa and IF are shocked to hear that the CPUs were defeated by CFW Magic. Nepgear questions the future of Gamindustri and Histoire proceeds to tell her of ASIC's influence and how it has already taken over Gamindustri. Histoire tells Nepgear that the only way to save Gaminudstri is to gather the other CPU Candidates and to weaken ASIC by regaining the Nations shares. Nepgear, unsure if she is up to the task, and Compa and IF, are reluctant until Histoire informs them of the mascot characters for each nation. While Histoire researches the location of the Planeptune mascot, Compa, IF, and Nepgear, go to the guild to accept quests in order to help regain some of Planeptune's shares. They go to hunt Dogoos which is fine at first until they morph into one giant Dogoo. IF tells Nepgear to transform but Nepgear is too scared to do so. The girls decide to fight without Nepgear transforming. They successfully manage to defeat the monster and head back to The Guild to report. After completeing a few more guild quests Histoire informs the party of the Mascot Charatcer's location. The girls quickly make there way to Virtua Forest Depths where they find the Mascot Character being attacked by Underling, an ASIC member, who ends up attacking IF and Compa out of anger. Before Underling can attack Nepgear, IF jumps in the way and takes the hit for her. Nepgear becomes determined to defeat Underling and unexpectedly, IF kisses Nepgear as a way to forcefully activate her HDD mode. Nepgear transforms into Purple Sister and easily beats Underling who still manages to kill the Mascot Character before running away, saying that she was going to Lastation next. Luckily for them, the Mascot character had sent part of her pwers elsewhere before being destroyed. This way, the Mascot Character, Purple Disc, was still able to assist the party. Nepgear and the others head back to Planeptune's Basilicom where the report obtaining the Mascot Character and that ASIC seems to be targeting each nations Mascot. The group decides to chase Underling down to Lastation to get to the Mascot before her and secure the nation's shares as well as try to get the CPU Candidates to join them along the way. Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat 'Lastation' 'Lowee' 'Leanbox''' Chapter 3 Chaptrer 4: Equipment Skills Quotes *"Regain shares on my sisters behalf? Can I really do it?" Trivia Gallery Nepgear Mk2 Art Book.png|Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Art Book~ Nepgear Nepgear Mk2 Art Book2.png|Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Art Book~ Nepgear 2 Purple Sister Mk2 Art Book.png|Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Art Book~ Purple Sister Purple Sister Mk2 Art Book2.png|Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Art Book~ Purple Sister 2 Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Character Category:Female Character Category:CPU Candidate Category:Goddess